


Fragile

by sincethen



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincethen/pseuds/sincethen
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 4





	1. （一）Box

一开始，Even只是收到了一个寄错的包裹。

他亚马逊上下单的新款吸尘器，打开贴满易碎品贴纸的快递盒，却变出一个金色卷发的“男孩”。

奶白色皮肤，抱膝而坐。

身为剧作家的Even一瞬间职业病地联想到杀人弃尸的情节，但好在现实很快把他急升的惊恐情绪拉回地面，相似的开箱画面他在朋友家和油管上见过多回，“智能管家”、“私人助理”、“密会情人”…

这个时代人形AI已落地成了社会的新兴生产力和大宗消费品，只是事物都有两面性，也有人用道德问题抵制这类“新事物”。

Even并没有那么极端，只是他总对事物有着越来越深的感情，他的旧牛仔外套，他的旧吉他还有他的锅碗瓢盆，不能交流都尚且难舍难分，他才不敢碰那些长得和自己差不多却看来易坏易当机的“易碎品”。万一有感情了简直是毁灭性的灾难。

吸尘器是他不得已才换的，想到被他称为buddy的旧款吸尘器最后一次服役，他眼眶都有点盈泪，一个陌生有点嫌弃的声音在眼皮底下响起来…

“本产品自带清洁设置，防水，但避免过度浸水，以免…”动起来的“男孩”，不耐烦地复述着类似产品说明的条款，手背粗糙地擦着脸颊上疑似Even掉下的一滴泪的水迹抬起头，

非常勾人的眼眸，对望的一瞬间他和Even都定格了视线，看着彼此眼眸深处，Even甚至有些幻想，在双方理出头绪的那片刻沉默里，“男孩”是不是和他一样，找不到一种颜色的形容词，来修饰彼此眼中的瞳色。

然后下一秒，他意识到他们不是同类。而他所谓的整理头绪，“男孩”可能只是在运行初设系统…

“本产品…我是太阳能充电的，现在的电力12%增加中，”“男孩”甩了甩头一边从箱子里脱身出来，一边说着他的开机重点，似乎随着电力的恢复逻辑又回到了脑中，他围绕Even和纸箱小范围转了一圈，眼睛不断判断着四周的东西，Even可以感觉到他和沙发，地毯，台灯和电视机相认的过程，

“我叫Isak，如果你想要改名字可以在呼唤我的名字后，发起简单的口令，我的系统会根据口令指引你操作改名的，现在我需要你告诉我，

你希望我怎么称呼你，主人——”Isak想起来就会继续走自己的初设步骤，

Even努力跟着他的思路走，也很难不忽略他叫自己主人时候，完美的唇角那自带的一丝冷讽的笑意，但Even并不生气，

“我不是你的主人。”

“收到，我不是你的主人——”

“不不，我不是你的主人，”Even忍不住再次纠正，顺便叹了口气，这也是他和科技相关的东西都处不来的原因之一，如果这个“男孩”是和自己相同的物种的话，他一定马上能明白自己的意思，

好在眼前的“男孩”系统跑得也挺快，马上处理消化了他重复那句话的意思。Isak有些微愠疑惑地皱起眉，

“为什么你不能跟着设置步骤来？你这样我还要重新再跑一遍…”

什么时候起，人工智能也会挑剔了？Even没去管心里一瞬间的委屈，抬了抬眉毛嘟了下嘴说，“因为…我不是买你的人。”

Even为了证明自己，点开手机里自己的电费账单收件人名，把手机丢给Isak，又找到箱子贴着收件人信息的那面，示意Isak阅读比对一下。他太自信自己绝对没搞错了，只光顾着看着Isak的反应，而忽略正是因为地址贴的地方被雨水淋糊了，快递公司才会寄错件到他这里。

“老天，Even，”Isak已经扫过Even的手机了，手机丢还给Even，似乎还翻了个白眼，跑过来把纸箱地址栏那面转向Even，“你告诉我你能从这玩意上识别点什么？”

确实。

“所以是送货的人搞错了。”Isak自己搞清了状况，似乎顿时觉得自己是这天底下最倒霉的商品一样，脱力状望了望天花板呆在那里，表情带着点难以置信。

Even挺能理解他的无助的，毕竟他了解这个世界是从大概一小时前刚睁眼开始的，所有信息人类用常识一秒可以判断的，对Isak来说这一秒他要在系统里跑几亿个字节。

觉得Isak这样如普通男孩子般不知所措的样子有点让人同情，Even决定用自己状况百出的生活经验拯救一下他，他用手机查了查纸箱上唯一可以看出产品信息的公司名，拨打了对方公司的售后电话，

“我想要退货。”下意识说出自己真实需求的Even，注意到电话那端接线员和对面站着的Isak都怔了一下，Isak原本只是有点懵的表情出人意料地垮下来一些些，Even看着他的表现还有些意外的时候，电话那头的声音顿了一下解释说，

“…因为公司非常注重购物体验和售后服务，在订购用户反应收错货后我们已经发了新机给他，而已售出的货品，退货后我们也不会再重复利用，”有些强势和刻意礼貌的男声客服又停顿了一下，感觉Even并没有跟上自己的思路，无奈自己总结了这段话的重点，

“也就是说，你退货的话我们就会把‘他’销毁。”

Even很确定Isak听到了这些，他不太敢再看着那张似乎有点惨白却依旧非常美丽的脸庞，努力让注意力集中在这通售后电话上，却也一个字都说不出来，

“先生，不得不说，这非常浪费…”售后男声叹了口气，开挂起来对依旧发着呆的Even进行了一通营销洗脑操作，最后Even糊里糊涂报了信用卡信息，按了付款密码。半折，永久保修和各种软件免费加载升级，Even听着觉得比十字架前的，“无论生老病死，富贵贫穷”更让人有说“Yes，I do.”的冲动，这是什么样的魔鬼售后…

“如果没什么问题，我们今天的谈话就到这里了，Bech Næsheim先生，谢谢你成为了我们的客户…”Even想起什么突然打断售后的格式化结束语，

“那个，请问下我今天购买的产品，他最初的功能是什么？”

“…”售后可能是发呆可能是震惊可能只是搜索了一下Isak后台的标注属性，然后带着强忍的笑意沉了一个八度声线回道，“他是一台学习机。”

操，Even“o”着唇形，有点失语地看向站对面恢复生气，还用有点“怎样”表情看向自己的Isak，电话那头叫Eskild的客服飞快地收了线。

空气里还弥漫着尴尬，Even自己还没消化的情绪不说，Isak一直都有点赌气的表情，可能因为他从箱子里出来就一直处于糟心状态的缘故，原本还愿意在客厅小范围转一下熟悉环境，“退货”风波后，Isak一直守在送他来的纸箱边上。这也许是他初来到这个世界唯一熟悉的媒介。

Even觉得以后他说话要小心点，可能用词事先要过一下Google，他在Google上搜索的第一条关于学习型智能机器人的特性就是，他们能抓取所有语音或文字中的关键词，熟记深谙其意且可能会随时复述原词及词解。

“呃…你要穿我的衣服吗”沉默僵持了一段时间后，Even叹了口气说，他终于说服自己要顺利度过这天的方式，只能从放下自己可忽略不计的主人架子开始，也许以后的日子都必须如此，而他原计划收个吸尘器，做个简单扫除喝杯啤酒度刷个电影过周日的时间表，余额已所剩无几。

Isak来的时候什么衣服也没有，因为他线条匀称到几乎完美，且从货箱里走出来，Even直到现在才迟钝地意识到，他不是一尊赫尔墨斯雕像而是一个外形和自己无差的人形AI，不知道AI介不介意自己的性器官都暴露在外，且白圆的屁股非常可爱招人。

Even给他翻衣服穿的时候努力没在看他，那帮Even省下很多充满感情的形容词，因为没被关注着而逐渐放松下来的Isak，又开始在Even的房间里闲逛起来熟悉环境————从套着条Even最先递给他的内裤开始，

“Isak，我是Gay，虽然我不知道你们会不会在意性取向这个层面，但我觉得我应该跟你说一下，”Even一边把他觉得可能Isak穿起来会比较舒适的衣服抛出整理箱一边尽量有条理地开口，在Even身后的“他”应该正每件都好奇地拿起来忙着信息处理，Even意识到自己的文化衫太多了，一般他喜欢什么band或者艺术家都会找点周边T收藏，此刻也帮助他在说一些难以开口的话题时，分散听他说话的人的注意力，“一般我都会在见面最初告诉我朋友，这样也会避免尴尬。”


	2. （二）Lamp

Even给了自己一点时间来应对这突然的沉默，

20XX年了也好，他从没想过有天自己要对一个人形AI解释自己的取向，当然，不是因为他对人形AI的定性等同于物，大部分原因是缘自Isak的出现是完全的计划外，

很快收拾好心情转过身，身后的Isak正从一件印着Rick&Morty的白色T恤领口钻出脑袋来，Even一瞬间很庆幸“他”没有因为信息量过载而宕机在原地发呆，

正当Even观察着气氛还想补充些什么的时候，听到提示音响，他下意识掏出裤袋里的手机瞄了眼，屏幕上显示他的pornhub premium上一分钟续费了———

“你是不是…”他抬头看向Isak，语气还有一丝不敢相信，

“刚才你给我看手机的时候，我和你所有账号都对接了，”Isak弯腰继续套一条黑色运动裤，抽空抬头对Even打了个轻声响舌眨了眨眼，“然后我搜了搜Gay，点进这个站点发现你有会员…”

“你可以登录我的Vipps（*挪威的移动支付）？”Even微微瞪大了眼睛，

“轻而易举。”

Even并不是社交网络依赖者，账户里的有效位数也在可数范围内，所以他一时间也只是惊讶没有惊慌，

“你口味还挺杂的，好像每个关键词都只搜索一两次，需要我帮你找点高分高点击率的内容吗？”Isak说这话的时候表情自然得好像餐桌上问Even要不要自己递个盐瓶或者胡椒瓶，“他”穿上裤子直起身，把自己摔进沙发的一角，微微抬着下颌看着反过来愣在原地的Even，仿佛Even刚才坦白的东西和他自己搜的那些都没什么大不了的，

不过，这大概是Even遇到过最不当一回事的听众反应了，连中学时Jonas听说他喜欢上男生都大脑短路了一阵，他可爱的朋友听到后来Even说喜欢的人不是自己还偷偷松了口气…Even挺擅长装作不在意的，但那不代表他没有注意到关心的人的想法…

是因为“他”不在乎，还是这也是人形AI的设定？

有些分神的Even注意到Isak内眼角下有两块小阴影，像是“天生”，又有点像睡眠不足，带着些小委屈的外表设定让“他”连略具奚落感的调笑表情，都让人觉得可爱…Even很确定Isak并没有总结到自己的全部偏好，因为他自己也不想知道自己什么偏好，前一次搜过大屌，下次就搜搜twink，喜欢上固定的什么对他来讲似乎比一般人容易，失去却比其他人更痛苦，但即便是这样，Even也并非完全不介意在不自觉的情况下被人肆意翻私隐，

“Isak，我们可不可以订个共处守则？”他叹了口气提议，并开始自顾自收拾起地毯上那些摊着的衣物和纸箱，也许比起性向这么久远的事，Even近在眼前的问题是要阻止他的人形AI对他起底大调查，

“使用说明外的讯息我们要尊重彼此的隐私，就像朋友或者室友，对我有疑问你可以直接开口问我，需要你帮忙查的资料做的事我会像你说的，给你口令，然后单笔一千克朗下你如果有要用的或者我在忙拜托你买的，你可以直接购买，”Even自己也非条条框框爱好者，所以他自以为周全的规则认真说来也没几样，“你还有要补充的吗？”

征询意见的时候，他再次停下手里的活看向Isak，

Isak瘫坐在沙发里完全没打算动，全身只抬抬眉毛表示赞同，又摇了下头表示规则这些够了到此为止，“他”想了下还是提醒般问了句，“你知道其实没有真正的商量存在于我们之间吧？”

“我相信有。”Even松了下眉头笑了笑说，对话以来，他第一次在Isak脸上看到类似迷惑柔软的表情。

周三Even上班的剧院他办公室那侧的小演出厅在修建，影响了整栋楼的办公环境，而他们组正在赶工改写下半年的一个重要剧目的剧本，是用来纪念塞万提斯生辰五百多年的，他和一组的ChrisB就一起到剧院边上的咖啡店里继续办公。

Even对塞万提斯并没有那种附庸名人效应的爱，但堂吉柯德他读了挺多遍，那种迷失在现实与理想间的感觉他也常有，所以赶稿起来挺投入的，他只想买个双倍浓缩继续赶工的时候，发现离发薪日还有两三天，Vipps已经余额不足，逼着他回忆起早上接二连三的线上购物提醒，大部分是Isak给自己的程序升级，具体类目他也懒得细看…

“算我的。”Chris把手机往扫码机器前伸了一下，对Even笑了笑，

“谢啦，等发工资回请你，”他们从毕业就搭档到现在，Even也没有客气，

喝着咖啡的时候他很自然提到了他“余额不足”的原因，因为知道Even原先并没打算让人形AI介入自己的生活，Chris有点吃惊地咬着勺子说，

“这消息和你宣布有个上高中的儿子差不多让人惊讶。”

“哈哈，如果我五岁就能让人怀孕的话，”Even笑着看Chris又挖了口野莓雪葩送嘴里，“不过，有什么‘抚养’建议吗？”

Chris的人形AI叫Eva，Chris会很随意带她来上班或者派对，Eva非常融入人群的表现让Even觉得也许Chris比售后更明白怎么和“他们”相处…

“呃…对你还是对‘他’”Chris抿完一口，勺子捏在手里，把Even告诉她的名字发了一遍音，“那个——Isak？”

Even听到从别人口中念出“Isak”，忍不住微笑起来，虽然他不太明白为什么还有针对性，“对‘他’？”

“你知道的，交流对任何机种都有好处，越多你和他们说话，他们会越聪明，他们同类彼此间的信息交互也会对数据的积累有益，每台机子都会因为初设不同还有主人不同有不同的个性，慢慢你就会发现…”Chris不怀疑自己搭档的观察力，

“Okay，那对我的建议呢？”

“对你——”Chris着重了下，清了清嗓子扁了下嘴说，“也许不要太投入？你知道，毕竟还是有不同，虽然他们外表上和我们看不出差异，互动熟悉后也会变得普通寻常…

但客观讲，有天他们会比我们先离开。”

和Chris的那段闲聊后面几天一直都在Even心里萦绕，虽然他之前不买人形AI的理由也大部分因为这个，但由别人说出来，还是让心里的不安更真实，

要回头又似乎没有余地了，

工资入账的同时他按照Chris建议的，给Isak买了个太阳能灯罩，应对挪威的阴雨天和入秋后会越来越短的自然日照，看着Isak的脸上有点被点亮的神情，Even这两天被一堆时代背景考古资料麻木的心都有点融化… 

他没去理带回家作为晚饭的pizza还丢在桌上，就帮Isak一起想把立式的灯罩安放在个合理的位置用一下试试，Isak选了屋内阳台边的角落，

试用这种充电方式的时候，Even就坐在Isak边上，他们并排坐在起居室的地板上，躲在落地窗帘的后面，Even没有坐在光下，因为灯罩的说明中提醒那并不适合人长时间照射，

在略暗处，Even侧着头不厌地看着Isak被灯照得有点透明的皮肤，合上的眼睑睫毛微微颤动，因为Isak闭着眼睛在灯下微微仰着脸扬起嘴角休憩着，头枕着背后的墙，就像在日光浴中放暑假的高中生，一瞬间包裹在他们身边的空气变得安静放松，Even有点松懈下来，甚至失神地伸出手指轻碰了下“他”的脸颊，

微凉而柔软，

手指只是很轻地碰到，脸颊的形状都未曾有丝毫变动，依旧这么完美，这种感觉却沉到Even心底，所有的一切都太真实，他不懂Chris说的“别太投入”，究竟她怎么做到的…

Isak睁眼望过来的同时，Even立刻把手放回膝盖团起身体，偏着头枕在右上臂上，用好像捣蛋过后的表情看着Isak，他差点就又开玩笑说“你用什么做的这么撩人”，这个问题Even之前就出于好奇问过Isak，“他”回答得很不耐烦，看得出来对自身相关的提问会让Isak相当防备且不自在，虽然这种表现也可能是生产商出于商业机密的保护故意设定的，但并不影响Even每次都喜欢装不经意挑战“他”的底线，

在彼此熟悉之前，逗“他“开口是Even唯一擅长的,

前几次问的时候Isak虽然没耐心，但还是秉性使然回答了一堆钛金，硅的聚合物之类的名词，即使Even连后面的那些词都没记住，依旧得寸进尺继续缠着问这些那些的比例是多少，逼得最后Isak呛了他一句，“见鬼Even，你口别人的时候会在意他一次射多少精子吗？huh？每个成分你都要问是什么鬼？”让Even差点笑背过去，

也许Isak是自动存储了他初见面说的话，无意间起了个有点基味的头，通常Even有百来种接这个话头的方式，或者直接问对方“要不要让我尝尝你”，他总能这么直白勾到人，但Isak刚好在他允许自己勾搭的的范围外，所以Even换了个随便可能还有点白痴的问题，

“你怎么形容被人碰触的感觉？”

“这问题超蠢，Even，要多少遍我告诉你我们不一样” Isak大概是非常享受这一刻的感觉，也不在意被Even戳了下脸，也不在意Even天马行空的提问，只看了眼他又软软地把脑袋倒回去靠在墙上，继续勾起嘴角闭上眼，

就像刚饱饱吸了口大麻烟或者被人好好爱过…

“…我只是好奇”Even并不觉得被Isak笑了下很丢脸，他口腔泛水纯粹是因为自己的联想太丰富，就在他准备收拾下自己丰富的情感与想象力时，Isak呢喃般地补了一句，

“电流，”

“…不同力度的电流穿过身体，我不知道你们人类怎么理解这种’感觉’”

Electricity，Even费了点力气抱着手臂，把头埋在臂弯里忍住没推荐“他”去搜搜这首歌。

“We got a love between us that’s like electricity”

(*Suede版本)


	3. （三）Motorcycle

通常剧本快要改完而演员开始进场的时候，Even都会比较忙，这意味着他不仅仅要在办公室憋出每一幕剧还要跑上跑下去楼下排练房或者小演出厅看那些演员对前几幕剧的理解和表现。

选角那部分工作剧院的同事有默契地没太要求他出面，Even不太擅长做演员面试，特别是当面拒绝别人会让他觉得好像抹杀了别人的前途或者希望，会有些莫名的负罪感，和他弃用一些不能再用的旧物一般，

不过他也能力所及地担起一些其他的工作，比如外联和宣传，

“我真就快被操翻了。”这一刻终于能躺进浴缸的Even，任清水溢出些到浴室地面上，仰头闭着眼舒了口气。他一来都喜欢这种解压的方式，合适的水温以及满是水汽的狭小空间，

Isak整个坐到了马桶盖上，团住身体抱着膝盖，避免踩到流经脚下瓷砖的一路水迹，虽然“他”老是重申水汽和潮湿不利于人形AI的机身保养这条使用守则，但Even邀他“聊聊天”的时候，Isak都会挺乐意跟着，泡澡后Even也会好好把浴室抹一遍保持干爽，以前忙起来他都不会管这些，但现在如果不是相处时间有限，Even希望能有个让Isak更舒服的环境和“他“听个音乐，吃个烤吐司，喝个啤酒抽支烟…

即使他并不能每次跟上人形AI的脑转速而Isak并不需要吃东西和酒精卷烟，

现在的情况比最初Isak来家时要好，

最开始那段时间Even下班，Isak只是找些借口绕着他身边转，从高中就有室友的Even也是第一次和人“贴身“住一起，他冲凉出来都看到几次Isak靠墙坐在浴室门边的地上，看着对面的墙壁发呆，而通常起居室正中间的沙发和阳台角落Even给他新铺的地毯才是Isak最偏好的位置，

这个男孩可以在这两块地方好像只饱食的猫一样趴很久，只要Even也在一个空间里的话，Even就曾在翻资料的时候瞄到他“他”在边上翻看自己的文化衫，小道具收藏，还有他一些有过小幅报道的期刊，大段的文章都是介绍他一起参与过的一些剧目，

Even也多少有感觉，Isak比他注意到的还要在意自己…

“你在帮我计时吗？”在浴室门口问“他”的时候，Even故意笑得人畜无害，如果人形AI会脸红的话，Isak软着声线回“操你“的时候，一定是红着脸，他想像上次一样摸下Isak的脸颊 ，却中途放弃只稍微低下身去伸手乱了乱Isak的头发，

Isak当然不会说“等下你有什么打算”、“要不要一起干点什么”之类的话，即使是普通高中生都很难说出口，更何况Isak只是外形像而已，在Even看来嘴更硬点都说不定。

Chris向Even推荐太阳能灯罩的时候，半觉得有趣开玩笑说过，“他’对充电那么自律一定很期待你多多使用他赞他”，这让Even想起偶尔拜托“他”找些外文戏剧资料，Isak认真投入的状态，真的有那种考试要拿六分的拼劲，当他惊讶于Isak搜索出来的那些成果而真的从中获得灵感时，“他”看着自己眸光潋滟的样子，

Even有时对着“他”，会岔开心思怀疑Isak说自己没有眼泪这件事的真实性，

于是就从某次Even开了音乐拿了啤酒（给他自己）躺进浴缸里，没有有意识地关门，而是邀“他“陪自己泡澡开始，在浴室听歌闲聊也成了他们的固定节目之一，

Even原本还犹豫过下要不要拉上浴帘，但既然他已经表明了自己是Gay而Isak也不介意在边上扯淡，遮遮掩掩实在不是他的作风，这感觉有点反过来，是Even裸着而Isak穿着衣服，

“屁股可爱babe”Isak在Even尽量背对着“他”的时候这么说，

“哦操你啦”Even很轻易地放弃一个怪别扭的姿势转身，还是大咧咧地笑，他本来就不是容易害羞的类型再加上也习惯了Isak这种有点幼稚可爱的讨人嫌，

空气确实变味了一下，当Isak看到他转身后移开视线，等Even下一秒爬进浴缸，他们又开始聊起了别的，“如果你待在这里很无聊，可以出去逛下或者改天不太忙的时候我带你去我工作的地方”，Even吸了口啤酒，

“剧院？”Isak抬了抬一边的眉毛又望过来，

“uh-huh，也许你还能帮我捉捉虫呢，那些西语台词简直要杀了我，”Even把掉下来的额发撸到后面，顺便摸了把脸上掉下来的水珠，闭起眼吸了小口气，向下滑了一点点，水线过了鼻梁中间，他憋了一小会儿在水下吐出噗噜噗噜的气泡，然后笃定地又把身体支上去一点，恢复呼吸，这么反复近乎无意识地玩了两三次，

在水里的小动作Even有几百种，小时候他就常玩到皮肤发皱才被妈妈从浴室捞出来，现在的情况因为有一种他多少有点在意身边的人不能做，但多年的习惯在水里依旧是他放松自己最容易的方式之一…

Isak看了他一会儿，已经懒得再吐槽他是不是条鱼，“他”好像不在意地耸耸肩说，“我不会无聊啊，但帮助你是我的工作，所以…”

Even想说如果你想去哪里走走我都会带上你，不过那听来太像是种承诺和表白，所以他只是抬抬眉头很轻地回了个“cool”，

不过，也有Even不愿意扯Isak进来的情况，

给爸爸打电话的时候，一般Even都会去楼下或者到阳台拉上落地窗门，尽可能压低音量，因为他能像往常般感觉到Isak的关注。

Even和爸爸很早以前就约定每周通话一次，这几乎是从他高中出来住后开始的，Isak来的那周他们在之前已经闹的有点不愉快，接下去几周也就错过了做状态更新的最佳时机。

就像自己骑摩托车上班，失眠严重依赖安眠药和喜欢男人的各种问题一样，爸爸对很多事都采取保护谨慎的态度，有些时候甚至有点神经质。也许这是妈妈早就不在的缘故，唯一的儿子也各种乱七八糟，问题百出…

Even不觉得Isak是个问题，只是他太了解爸爸，各种突发事件对他的影响都是负面的，而且他本人也不考虑像他同龄的朋友那样请一个人形AI来介入生活…

“想不想出去走走”结束通话后从阳台走进屋，Isak就坐在充电装置边上，一看到他进门就站起来，Even抓了抓搭落在额头的几缕发丝，有点心烦地说，这时间他应该快点吞个药睡觉，有一部分的他有这个自觉但通常那不是有说服力的一部分，

“现在？”Isak看了看窗外终于有点转暗的天色，极昼现象假象下，其实也要22:00了，

“老天，宝贝你还有门禁？”Even抬抬眉故意逗“他”，

“ **我** 有门禁？”

“哦，我忘了你的门禁就是我”Even更逼近一步，看着“他”笑，Isak瞪着眼抬起眉毛“how dare you”的表情一点没有拉响他的警报，反而让Even觉得以后激将法是他的手腕之一了，

Isak吃这套，

他丢给门口穿鞋的Isak一件薄帽衫外套，“我不会觉得冷，Even”Isak无奈地翻了个白眼接住衣服，

“你可以替我寄存”Even也说不清为什么这么多事，他自己都是个下雨不带伞的随意派，

他们下楼站在Even的摩托车前时，Isak有点讽刺地勾起嘴角，斜眼笑着问他，“这就是你说的出去’走走’？”

“我的车速逛一圈也就是出去走走的时间”Even递了个安全帽给Isak，“他”显然扣安全帽的手势还不太顺手，所以Even扣完自己的就靠过去帮Isak检查，

Even退开的时候，注意到Isak冲他不自然地笑笑，他不确定是不是因为靠的太近了，路灯下影子几乎交叠，就像一个吻。

上了E6，Even稍微加了点油门，从家门口出来的那一段小路，他都不敢让排气管出太多噪音驾很慢，与爸爸的对话有时候还会肆意穿过他的大脑，只有开上公路后，任风呼啸过耳，那些冷淡伤人的话才缩回大脑深处锁起来，连同多年来父子相处不顺的记忆，

“这是我第一次‘在路上’，”Isak终于找某种方式平衡，双手搭住Even的肩上，在后面有点自嘲地说，“我指‘没套着包装盒’。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“糟糕，”“他”的嫌弃有时候是“喜欢”的一种，Even现在开始算是有些了解了，也许Isak自带的语言表情体系，还停留在闹别扭的青春期。人设？他不知道这种统称算不算Jonas研究的新物种歧视，在Even看来，每个人在这个社会都有几套基本人设，算很正常。

摩托车没有行驶很久，即使在车熄火后Even就开始怀念Isak搭住自己肩膀的力度，但他还是看到海湾就决定停下来，这个地方小时候有段时间妈妈常带他来，一样是坐在湾边木板道上，

太阳的余晖尚未完全沉去另一半球，没有建筑物遮挡的海平面有柔和广阔的色彩渐变，瑰色到有些透明的钴蓝，即使突然开始下起了点雨…

“我妈…”

“Aw”

Even稍微要开口的时候，Isak不爽地抹了把脸小声哀嚎了一下，一滴雨打在“他”脸上，Even笑出声，即使他自己同时也感到有几滴水掉在头上，但这对湾区的天气来说太正常了，他并不在乎，反而Isak容易被激怒的表现让他有点发笑，他几乎可以想象过几天他带Isak去剧院帮忙他的男孩被Chris或者其他同事惹火的场景，

**我的男孩** …这种第一次冒出念头的所属格让Even脑子又顿了一下，

“你妈什么？”Isak把揣怀里揉成一团的、Even那件防水的薄帽衫套在身上，拉起帽子盖过头顶，但也没忘记Even起的话头，表示“他”有在听，

“…没什么，我想起小时候常和她一起到这里来，”Even说话的时候收回视线望向远处，句子里他用的是过去式，不用去看只是感受而已，边上的气氛变的柔软了些，不再如刚才那般毛躁，隔了一会儿Even又转头看看边上的Isak，

“他”看着自己，有些疑惑，有些悲伤的神色，但没有因为这个世界还有“他”不明白的事而生气，Even不是什么大名人，他也从来没有把这些记忆深处的片段当成故事写出来过，他甚至没有在ins的账号，所有工作号以外的社交媒体账号，他的信息近乎是空白，他想Isak估计习惯性地搜索过自己了，但那应该是没有收获的…关于他的家，

他们没在一起好久了…Even回忆起来，他几乎都是一个人，他很少去想这些，这让他有些陷落在一种非常自哀的灰色情绪里，而且通常这种情绪比愤怒更难缠，让Even几乎绕不出来，直到他聚焦到Isak脸上划过的一滴水珠，

“你在哭？”Even有点不敢相信，伸手用拇指划过Isak脸颊上最明显的那个水滴，“他”肆意的卷发帽沿没有全罩起来，额发因为雨水变成一簇簇，Even才感到自己现在头发应该也都有点湿，

他们也许应该回去了，光线和温差也提醒着Even，上班前他不会有多少小时睡眠了…雨也好像不打算停的样子，

Isak翻了个白眼原本又要重复说人形AI没有体液的事，但似乎感觉到Even拇指在“他”脸上摩挲这次没停下来的意思，“他”呆了一下，闭起眼睛，嘴角憋出一个柔和的小括号，然后当“他”的嘴唇完全放松而微笑依旧停留在脸上的时候，Isak呢喃说，

“你的手指好冰”

“他”下意识这么说话的时候，Even意识到这是第一次，自自己尽量避免和Isak肢体接触的日子来，他的体温竟然低过Isak的，

“我可以维持一个人类的正常体温如果有必要，”也许感到Even有意抽开手，Isak抬手把他的手整个手掌按回自己脸上，从“他”的角度而言也许是可以温暖主人，但Even从他的神色中感到了跟多的…关心

过度的自我意识一下击沉了他，

那日的白天，Even感觉依旧不是很好，甚至有些想请假休息，并非因为失眠或淋雨的缘故，也不是因为捧过一个男孩的脸颊而心神荡漾，所有的一切开始只是…感觉不太对，

但他还是去了剧院，晚上有个演员的生日，在排练压力大的时候适当搞些活动能让大家都放松一下，所以上个礼拜就有同事积极地在剧院附近的酒吧订了个位，

“我可能会晚点回家哦，”在门口思索了下因为也许会喝多而没拿摩托车钥匙的Even，想起来对房间里依旧躺沙发上的Isak补充了一句，也许是淋雨心情不好的缘故又可能是晚上的活动不适合“他”，男孩的脑袋没有从毛毯里钻出来，只是闷着随便应了声，

“你还好吗？”

“唔”

Even关门下楼的时候，就像把心留在了房间里，尽管他否定一些对他有着确定影响的事实，他依旧没办法忘记捧着Isak脸颊温热的触感，与珍惜到心会抽痛的隐秘感知，

“你可以带’他’一起先来派对啊”和Chris说了Isak也会来帮忙的事情后，她变得有些期待，

“Even的男孩吗?”Eva在那之前已经过来帮忙演员化妆了，女伴来说“她”非常贴心，Chris常说虽然Eva总是忘记充电出门，但没有“她”，Chirs觉得自己根本没办法把左右眼线画对称或者在公司年会上穿得不出格，

Eva可以把她从头到脚，从家里到工作的地方都搞得妥帖，这是她当初尝鲜网购“个人形象管家AI”时没预料到的。Eva的幽默感部分和Chris也很合，Chris有次喝醉酒开玩笑说，如果再早点和Eva共处她也许就弯了，

这算是种比较夸张的表白，但Eva很显然和Even一样都习惯Chris的随口一说了，包括她第一次跟Eva和其他人提Even有了一个人形AI，就称Isak是“他的男孩”，

Eva大概是从Chris那里学来的这套，

“如果你们当面这么提，‘我的男孩’，我家那位可能会回你F字头，”Even不介意地耸肩提了个醒，

“看来‘他’比你任何把过的男孩都‘辣’，”Eva很了解似地冲Even点点头，Even冲“她”不置可否地眨眨眼，继续手头的工作，

这不是他被谈论最多的，毕竟整个社会早就习惯了避免公开谈论人与人形AI的性与可能性。

在人形AI刚融入到人类社会的时候，各个国家都对这个新生问题有一些约束和限制，其中有些是建立在普遍共识层面上的，比如购买人形AI要是同性别，税率较高且生产有限的性爱机器人除外，异性购买需要提供一些额外证明，比如单亲家庭，知名人士保全，物主变性人等…

尽量避免权利过度而来的荒淫无度，大环境考虑的是人类的物竞法则，如何在伸长触手的同时保护自己进化链最高的地位。

这个时代同性恋依旧算是个边缘，也有人因为这样喜欢上同性AI，“他们”的颜值和能力在人类的平均值上，既有服从性又忠诚度，作为自己的附属品从某种意义上来说，为所欲为更方便，

Even大多数时间并不觉得自己遇到过来自异性恋社会的偏见，被认为是小众也好，私生活有点乱来也罢，选任何一边站都要承担荣与哀，这不是只有同性恋会遇到的事，

但他不确定对这种看法也可以听若未闻，

“gay也不会对所有同性发情的Vilde，”一直有传是女同的化妆师Noora在有人问Even会不会和AI睡的时候，不算恶但也挺严肃地插话，

生日派对的小酒桌上气氛一下有点凝固，

因为问话的人今天的主角，所以Even有点缓和气氛地偏偏头笑着对呆在原地的Vilde说，“如果我对所有人感性趣，那Mags也不错，但我想暂时我还没有特别目标，”

他对站在Vilde边上的Magnus眨眨眼，算是对拉“他”一起做垫背缓和气氛的一种打招呼，

Magnus是Vilde的保镖，也是人形AI，因为Vilde是剧院签约的演员，在好资源的力捧下最近在圈子里小有名气，尽管也有人觉得挪威很安全她不需要找个异性AI保镖全天跟着，但她还是无所谓人群议论和Magnus同进同出，

“我觉得我不介意，如果是Even，”Magnus的接话不合Even任何一个脑内的预期，但也让边上的姑娘们笑起来，

“我猜你适应你新AI的时候，也要好好适应magnus，”Noora的AI Sana玩味地笑着对Even说，同时Magnus莫名其妙地收到Vilde一个“无聊”意味的白眼。

Even表现得很无辜，但他心里清楚那是Magnus友好的表现，AI的审美大部分来说，或者公认是和异性恋匹配的，但更清晰的界限是人和机器有别，尽管越来越多人注重新物种的权利也是人权的一种，但由AI方向先喜欢上一个人，是一般不被允许的，制造商没有放弃过这条生产准则，

这是早前Even和Sana聊天时听说的，“她”不认为这能算是歧视的一种，人类间有种族歧视，性别歧视甚至年龄、取向各种细分领域意想不到的待遇差别，但那是因为人类把自己归于一种，“我们是不一样的Even”，说这话的时候，Sana的表情非常平静，就像在给Even示范解一道题般，

Even在派对中间的时候，勾搭上了店里其他桌的陌生客人，他们都喝了点酒，陌生人会带着醉意拉着Even的手按在自己脸上，问Even自己脸是不是现在很红，

整整一天萦绕在Even手上的触感记忆又被点燃了，这一次Even很饥渴地吻上去，他知道自己要什么，也非常熟悉这种感觉，

事实上他也挺有把握那是对方想要的，那人勾搭时眼神闪烁似乎并不算经验丰富，但Even中间故意让对话尴尬地停顿下来两次，那人也没有带着他的酒杯离开，而是咬着下唇坐在那里，下颚的线条有点像“他”…

Even和陌生人靠着吧台胡扯着滑着手机，分心想着等下要去哪里干，Chris路过拍了拍他的背，给了他一个“太了解你等下会偷溜”的眼神，他回头对她抬眉笑了下，然后她钻进同事堆里而Even和他勾搭到的人选好了等下要去的酒店，未识别号码信息跳出来时他们正准备离开酒吧，

“你是不是快要回家了？”略有些醉意的他站在酒吧门外，看着屏幕跳出来的信息怔在那里微微张着嘴，Even当然立刻意识到那是来自Isak的信息，只是这是第一次“他”表现出想知道自己在哪里的想法，

那不由让Even想立刻回家，即使他没有任何理由抛下今晚“不错的收获”…

“你男朋友？”勾搭的陌生人有点调笑地看看盯着手机屏有些发呆，和刚才判若两人的Even，等他意识到这不是一场普通的艳遇排演，Even并不打算按照常规剧本毫无顾忌跟他走的时候，陌生人的表情瞬间有些僵硬，

“抱歉，我有点事要先走，我们下次约。”Even往反方向去路口打车的时候，才想起来他还没和陌生人交换过名字号码，不过那也是他多年来的习惯，

只操，不积累感情与回忆，偶尔也会像今天一样被突发事情打断，Even也有被人临时放过鸽子，所以他很快忘了身后勾搭对象有些失望的脸，

下了出租他有些着急地上楼打开门，尽管路上Even已经回了Isak自己在回来路上，但Isak没有再回信息，坐在出租车后座他有些胡思乱想地看了好几回只显示时间的屏幕，

即使他们现在慢慢有了些和彼此相处的默契，但Isak还没有打破过主动联系这面墙，命令与执行的单一方向性对于AI而言就像人遵守不同场合的规矩一般是种共识，那或许都不需要写进程序里，所以也许是有什么事让Isak不得不寻求自己的帮忙，

“Halla”他在门口踩掉鞋子，往房间张望了一下，就定位到了盘腿坐在阳台边灯罩下的Isak，“他”正抬头眯着眼望向光源处，似乎在研究着些什么，

“怎么了？”Even走到男孩面前蹲下，有些担心地看着“他”，但尽量平稳呼吸不希望让对方紧张，

“很奇怪，我今天没办法充电”

“自然光和灯罩都没用吗？”

“是”Isak回头望了他一眼，有些无助困扰的样子让Even心揪了一下，如果“他”也不清楚自己是怎么了，在那之前“他”一定搜了所有有关人形AI的相关信息，

Even在心里不禁疑问起，是不是因为昨天淋雨的缘故，

“你现在还有多少电？”

“8%”

“老天”Even有点醉了，他本来也是比较感性的类型，克制冷静就像个开关，在酒精与害怕失去的恐慌作用下有些失灵了，他有点无措地倒坐在Isak身边的地毯上，靠着墙闭眼深吸了一口气，试图让心里不断涌出不安的自己冷静下来，

“我打个电话给售后，你稍微等一下…”他掏出手机找号码拨通前有点认真地看着Isak确认了一下，“你能坚持到我找到原因不要突然没电吗”

Isak的绿色眼眸有点怔怔地看着Even，Even觉得如果是平时，下一秒“他”会嘲笑自己可能是个电器白痴，但“他”只是呢喃了一句，“我不会那样的”

就像是一种安抚，一种保证，

电话接通后，Even几乎是切断了Eskild的话术，他还记得这个客服非常有说服力的语调，然后他在Isak的帮忙补充下，把太阳能充电和充电装置充电都没办法起效的情况以及这些日子来的AI使用轨迹对Eskild进行了下描述，

“让我把这些情况输入系统，你稍等一下等系统计算出可能的结果以及解决办法，我会逐一告诉你…”Eskild不能马上回答原因让Even心里更烦躁了些，在等待的一分钟左右时间里，他有三四次几乎要开口问对方是不是有结果了，

“…呃，应该是之前Isak‘他’自身加热造成的一些使用损害，虽然人体温度不算高温但我们不建议人形AI调整自己的体温，”

“和浸水没关系吗？”Even确认这个的时候都觉得自己有点可笑，因为他淡定的时候已经挺确信Isak是拿这条夸大了吓自己，只是现在他需要通过后台确认方方面面可能伤害到Isak的事，

“没有…我认为你只要不拿‘他’泡茶就没事，”Eskild在电话那头自以为幽默地笑起来，“不过，因为这次的自主调温，你的AI，咳，Isak‘他’需要在电力为零的时候重启才能重新正常使用，”

Even看到一边听着的Isak，听到自己要重启脸上露出不爽的表情，但他却因为Eskild额外的补充而放下心来，

“…偶尔也会有这样的情况，别担心，我们的产品不会那么脆弱的。”

挂了电话，Even把Isak抱到沙发上，Isak只愿意这样搂着Even脖子被他直抱着搬运，这还是在酒醉情绪仍有些亢奋的Even坚持下。即使是平时，Even都没概念也没来得及想过Isak到底是多重，在三杯shots的运作下下，他抬手不由分说地铲起“他”时认定也就是个等人大的玩具熊，一个不帅气的踉跄立刻现实打脸，

“老天，你是不是趁我不在把我的冰箱吃空了，”

“见鬼，告诉你了这样会把我摔死，”Isak把头埋下Even颈窝里咬着牙根嘟哝抱怨，

从阳台边到沙发的距离就几步路，Even依然能感觉到Isak双臂环住他脖子的力度，以及手上传来托着“他”大腿的触感…这种感觉 **幸运地** 多保留了一会儿，在他把男孩安稳地放到沙发上躺下来，给“他”拉上小毯子之后，

他吁了口气蹲下来，然后又调整姿势坐在沙发边地毯上，摸了把男孩的额发，手停留在Isak太阳穴眉尾的一侧，定定地锁着男孩偏头望过来的视线，“在你没电前，我们可以随便聊点什么，”

“我会一直陪着你”在Isak开口要求前，Even沉着声音回答，这句话也是一直以来在他心里渴望着的安慰。他知道人形AI不做梦没有人类意义上的睡眠，但最终他还是捕捉到了Isak低垂下眼睑到合上的沉静过程，然后安静温柔的笑意停在“他”的嘴角，就像做着一个轻柔的梦。

“你说你是gay，你是那种只抱过女人的弱鸡吗？”恢复电力后的Isak，一开口差点害Even被切片面包噎死，

“咳、…什么？”

“我差点被你砸地上的事，还有早上你说你照顾我累得根本起不来。”“他”挠挠有些乱的发尾，眼神在他们的早餐桌上来来回回找着什么，尽管只有Even的那边桌上有咖啡面包和黄油，Isak语气中带着一丢丢不解和大部分武断说，

“这怎么可能是我造成的，我充电的时候就一直坐在灯罩下， **哪一点** 能麻烦到你？”

也许是让人担心到死以及明明很醉很想睡了但还需要等你完全没电了把你抱去灯罩下？Even咬着面包转了下眼珠，虽然Isak低垂下眸子连睫毛都让人觉得可爱移不开视线，但他暗地里还是不想原谅“他”对自己的忘恩负义，

他几乎是到三点才躺床上，不知不觉睡着前还一直望着被摆回灯罩下、膝上搭着毫无意义只是Even觉得“他”醒来会喜欢的小毯子的Isak，下一秒就被充饱电的这家伙叫起来上班…

“其实也没什么可以为你做的，差不多就是在你没知觉的时候用抱 **爱人** 的方式把你抱去充电吧，”

这是真的，Even知道自己的确是这么做过，有一夜情的对象说过他喝醉了吸嗨了行为特别像不要脸的法国人（*个人观点），想象或想象不到的浪漫全都说干就干，但Even并不以此为耻，

这也让某人一下子闭嘴了，

很好。

等观察了两天，Isak确定没什么事后，Even在周五的时候载着“他”一起去了剧院，“不要做任何勉强自己的事，不要想着调节自己配合我，”Even在Isak恢复正常充电后有认真和“他”约定过，

之前Isak常为一点小事炸毛的脾气，让Even误以为人形AI会把所有伤害显性化，但显然这个插曲以及“他”有时候也拧着来的脾气，需要Even比与一般人相处更留意，

“我更喜欢彼此温暖”他向Isak伸出手，既是约定的握手，又感染了一些温度到Isak的掌心，对面的男孩视线从两人相握的手上抬起来遇到自己的视线时，竟是柔软无措，

Even可以感觉到一些使用说明上不会写的“互相作用”，不确定自己与生俱来的也好、职业病也好的感性有些细微影响到Isak是否也对“他”有益，

但幸好Isak多半时间还是Isak，

尝试了几次毫无意义的勾搭后，Chris小声对Even说，“你的男孩也许也是Gay。”

“什…”Even看看同办公室正在边上和Eva一起搞定宣传册子排版的Isak，还有其他两组工作着的同事，有点无可奈何地笑笑压低声音说，“…不能因为‘他‘不 **甩** 你舔勺的暗示就随便定义别人的性取向”

“你也不 **甩** ，”Chris翻出成年往事，抢话说，“然后你也喜欢男生，”

Even反驳不了事实撅撅嘴，他不是那种正经为自己名声辩护的类型，最终放弃地笑起来，“随便了，这个礼拜来我家喝酒吧，我相信Jonas比我更能说服你别断章取义。”

“我能带上Kasper吗？”Chris咬着笔杆，从工作中抬起头来提了一句，Kasper是剧院的灯光师，他和Chris应该是夏天刚开始时在一起了，Even不确定是自哪个剧院策划的跨部门的活动起，因为他总是中途偷溜，

“没问题”他耸耸肩，他和Chris私底下轮流办居家派对几乎是从他们成为同事开始，那一开始只是很偶然的他们两个人，Chris是整个剧院最早知道Even能喝且出柜的人而Even也是第一个把她喝吐的魔鬼————根据Chris的说辞，

然后Even介绍了自己发小里也是第一个知道自己出柜的Jonas给自己的同事，再然后Chris几乎约上了所有他们部门有交集的其他同事（比较辣的一些），他们主办的一些私下活动总不乏人来，

大家似乎都更喜欢私下派对时的自我，酒精的魔性在于它能剔除现实却依旧让人觉得活着，

某种方面来说，更真实地活着，

但Even不确定Isak是否能接受这类的活动。

=p=

他制着Isak，不自觉用霸道的姿势跪坐到“他”身上，男孩在他身下笑，开始还扭着挣扎几下，表情却暖过窗外透进来夏末的天色，睫毛卷发的末梢都呈浅色沾着光，绿色眼睛如春日松恩湖的湖水般晶莹透亮，

“他”只是笑，从透着机灵的狡黠到腼腆的温柔，那样的微笑他们在湾边坐着聊天那晚Even见过，当他试着聊起妈妈的事，Isak望着他，笑了一下鼓励他说下去…

非常非常的人性，充满共情与包容，此刻于逐渐静下来的四周，又那样动人心魄…

Even拼命克制愈发想俯身吻“他”的冲动，撑在两边地毯上的手不自觉地抓紧，指节泛白，他有点没空去考虑自己压抑情绪的凝视是不是会有些严肃过头，Isak不动也不挣扎的样子现在看来真的是Even面前最大的麻烦，然后“他”还微微抬了抬下颚舔了舔下唇…眼下惹人怜爱的小片阴影，鼻尖的光点，嘴角小颗浅褐色的痣，憋着上扬的唇角…

吻我，

如果Isak此刻开口，Even估计就会止不住只是亲吻，即使“他”什么也没说，Even都好像没办法立刻从“他”身上跨下来，他内心越来越犹豫自己是不是占了什么“伪造物者的优势”，而Isak有自己的权利这个声音在他心里就反而越来越清晰，


	4. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跳章，会删改

“你自己来？”Even看看自己眼下已经很明显的裤裆，对Isak挑挑眉，

“不碰你也可以这样？”Isak踩掉褪在脚踝边的底裤，嘴上不饶人，但行动却还算听话，Even仰躺在沙发上和“他”对视胶着了一会儿，假装不耐烦地拍拍腿，“他”就抛却迟疑跨坐上来。

Even喜欢Isak的重量，压上来的的时候沙发往下陷更多，让Even兴奋地也同时往上挪了挪身子，这方便Isak稍微俯身一点就能和他接个吻，

接吻已经是Isak拿手的了，Even注意到每次他的男孩都自鸣得意地勾起唇角，当“他”感觉到自己的下体不可耐地蹭到“他”的，

“知道在你来之前我买的究竟是什么吗？”

Isak停下动作，Even不急着继续说下去，空出右手食指和中指压着“他”被自己有些过度润泽的下唇，口水视觉效果上似乎让下唇的厚度增加了一点，Even稍微用了点力示意“他”张开嘴，

“不能随意搜我的购买记录，记得我教你怎么用猜吗？”

尽情回应我，

“你就不能自己把手指弄湿吗？”

Isak有点含糊地岔开一句，启唇接纳Even的最上两个指节，之前湿吻Even留在他口中的液体不可避免溢一些在唇角，他必须要微微侧着头，调整些角度把这些均匀抹满等下要用在自己后面的手指上，想到之前那次被开发的经历“他”眉头轻抑了一下，相比之下，翻下Even的购物车只是件花不到一秒钟的小事，

“你不听话搜我隐私了吧？”

Isak懒得理他的胡扯，含着他的指节小翻了个白眼，就像回嘴说“买个吸尘器算个p隐私”

“…我第一次见到你就在想，你来替代吸尘器的话，那么美的嘴唇吸尘太可惜了…”Even有点不怕死，笑得更开，

“吸我的还差不多…”

“混蛋。”Isak有点用力咬了Even一下，Even更过分地抓着“他”发尾那丛乱得可爱的卷发压近自己，右手手指沿着Isak小而齐整的下排牙滑到一边，微微横向撑开唇角，另一边空出些空间方便自己又伸进舌头来纠缠Isak的舌尖，

“唔”抗拒声超弱气，舌头却超配合，打圈相抵都又逐渐默契，直到Even意识到口水也从自己的嘴角淌下来，才发现Isak并没有放弃使坏，得逞后就挣开，得意地抬起内手腕擦擦嘴的“他”，咧了咧有点麻的嘴角，瞄过来的眼神略有些些挑衅但Even没空理会，右手好不容易湿得派得上用场了，他靠摸找到穴口后就往里按，左手同时延后颈滑到腰间，把男孩往自己的方向揽，

挤进去的时候“他”类似于膝跳反应的后退被Even的左手制止了，Isak低头发出有些压抑地腔鸣，都被“他”封在薄唇间，Even哑着声线低声在“他”的耳边说，

“你退的话，会一下插得更深…”他说这话除了气息控制不稳其他都不是在调情，

事实，

但Isak不留情抓紧他肩头的手指力度以及微微打颤了下的身体应该并不相信Even这个时候也能好好说话，

手指马上感觉到内壁的柔嫩和压力，四周被反作用力紧紧包裹，舔舔嘴唇，Even觉得那反作用力的触感就像从指尖转移到了他老二上一样，他的老二和一下静默了的Isak差不多同时又硬了硬，

人形AI的皮肤并不像一般人的那样会把水分吸收进去，所以湿度可以叠加而不会很快变干，Even手指上那些已经够让他很快挤进去一寸左右，

不过就像之前他和Isak对“他”身体做的实验一样，他们，或者说Even并不着急，他只是尽力抓住Isak每个小反应，把他的男孩往一个新的浪上推，

玩心重也好，温柔也罢，Even放开在Isak背后禁锢的左手移到他们之间，并着他们俩的阴茎一起不快地上下滑动，配合自己右手探索的节奏，Isak松开攀住他肩头的手捧着Even的脸凝视了下，又主动吻上来，Even连调笑都来不及，Isak的表情又沉醉又认真，让Even手里都不敢太用力搞太多花样，稍微探深一点，内壁打个圈他的下嘴唇就像要被吸出血一样，

有点舍不得一点点侵入和被接纳的成就感，但Even还是抽出手，拍拍Isak饱满紧致的臀瓣，左手加紧安抚了几下连接吻都暂停下来，跪坐在他身上有点茫然放空的Isak，

“他”低头看着他们两根在Even手里更昂扬的阴茎，Even这次总算有点自觉，如果现在开口问“他”蛋白质的分子式或者就简单的1+1等于几，得到的答案都只有操，

他的男孩自主性地宕机着，不是因为哪里失灵了，硬要说的话，只是Even让Isak信任，愿意放弃自己的角色和设定跟着Even给“他”的方向走，做最自然的反应。所以Even并不为此慌张，他空出双手示意性地托抬了下“他”的屁股，Isak立即明白过来，调整姿势转身背对着Even，四肢撑地压低腰部，然后毫不扭捏地把屁股慢慢推向Even的脸，

“good boy.”Even欣赏着，

感性点说，这是他见过最美好的性器，颜色比自己勃起的时候略浅，阴茎阴囊和穴口几乎是同一种近肤色的淡粉，以不显眼的会阴线为中线，器官挺立的方式还有蛋的大小都是那么完美对称，

我的赫尔墨斯…

Isak在Even被眼前景象弄恍惚的一下时间里，把刚才吻里存的口水按照之前Even教的吐在Even器官的头部，微张着唇瓣不着力地小幅来回蹭着，

“他”没有马上吞吐起来，似乎在考虑Even对“他”的亲身教学和Pornhub里面各种口交方式里，哪个辣一点，开始是由快到慢还是慢到快，

让一个习惯计算的人相信感觉，需要另一个有点疯狂的人，

Even并不想让Isak有思考的时间，因为他最推荐的就是操懵或被操懵，非常人性，酣醉一场的快感，

所以他比起刚才用手指扩张的节奏快了不少，大力掰开臀肉，让穴口嫩肉暴露出来把舌头伸了进去，内壁的压力对柔软的舌头完全没辙，Isak的臀肌紧绷着，身体弓起来，不是Even抓着“他”胯部，Isak都要缩成团了，一副要到极限的样子，

Even自己也好不到哪里去，Isak一紧张就下意识含住了他阴茎的头部，屁股在扭动的时候，头部也跟着调整了几次角度，敏感部位被湿润的嘴唇包裹着轻轻旋转碾动，一阵阵麻意就肆意从尾骨攀上来，于是每每Isak因为后面被舔得要到了暂停下来，都让Even觉得越来越难耐，

他又送了三根手指进去，被舌头开发过后，Isak的里面准备得差不多了，Even只是需要进出几次确认这种状态，然后另一只手不忘握住“他”敏感的阴茎，没有滑动只是抓握带着拇指抚弄头部就能感觉到Isak那根在自己手里阵阵发胀，

最初因为Isak并没有体液的缘故，Even一开始不知道怎么照顾他的男孩，意义在哪里，怎么算高潮，而这些Isak也不知或者不愿描述，Even忽视了几次都以为这样很好，直到Isak有点心碎地问他，

“是不是因为我射不出东西来很无聊。”

这让Even心疼到快要心脏病发，他捧着男孩有点忍着表情的脸拉近自己，锁着“他”躲闪的眼神对视，认真告诉Isak自己有多么为“他”着迷…

所以他这次一个部位都不想错过，手指暂时撤出的时候Even饥渴地双手把Isak往后拖了一把，这让四肢跪趴在他身上的男孩没办法好好舔他了，只能无助地单手撑着沙发用另一只手帮Even撸，调整姿势把屁股拱得高高的，让躺在下面的Even一度够不到舔舐“他”股缝之间收缩的穴口，

渴望着的部位失去Even的爱抚，Isak不习惯有点迷茫地晃了晃白皙饱满的屁股，盲目想寻回点安慰，Even另一只手握住Isak的性器，撸动的同时引着“他”屁股下来一点弓起背，着迷地单手掰开男孩的臀肉继续撩拨，唇瓣与舌逐渐下移，描绘起蛋蛋的形状和会阴版图，空下的湿热穴口很快又填入三根手指，这样唇舌和手指的反复开发，Isak都几乎无法很好支撑自己…

Even眼皮都有点沉，但依旧舍不得完全合上眼睑地吻舔着男孩细天鹅绒质地的会阴和蛋蛋，刚才舌交的时候，口水不自控地从淡粉色的穴中流下来，现在吸弄的时候会时不时发出啵啵的水声，Isak后面满是口水印记积极送着屁股的画面非常淫糜，Even近乎恍惚地舔着，目线所及看到穴边的褶皱吸着自己指节的样子就让他几乎要射出来…

“…Even.”Isak软着声线叫他，Even意识到男孩想换个姿势的时候可能已经被唤了第二第三遍了，Isak从前面望回头来，眼神几乎对不上焦，唇角泛着水泽亮亮地微张着嘴，似乎表情管理已经跟不上欲望卷浪而来了，

Even托着“他”的腰让Isak先跨过自己待在沙发内侧，然后他从横卧沙发的姿势调整了下方向，脚着地坐在沙发上，Isak瞄着他坐好就自己坐回来，

Even抬了抬屁股，把已经全部解开的裤子连着一起脱掉，踢去一边，这一颠把Isak逗得笑了下，嘴角憋出个小括号，Even抬抬眉说，“你喜欢？”

说话间又颠了颠，这种原始哄宝宝的方式也莫名让Isak感到被爱和鼓励，“他”笑意更深，闭着眼，手肘架在Even的肩膀上扣着Even的后脑勺吻上来，也微微抬起屁股找准Even昂扬的那根，对好准备充足的穴口一点点撑下去，

  
  


“操我讨厌你，”

尽管Even有这个分寸现在进入Isak“他”不会被撑坏，但Isak依旧每下去一点都更烦躁一些，拿手的吻都丢去一边，把脸埋进Even颈窝弓着背嘟哝，触感可爱的脸颊蹭着Even的下颚颈侧，就像在下意识地撒娇求安抚，连带呢喃着中二脏话的胡言乱语也一样，

“我超爱你诶，”Even保证每句Isak“恨”他的嘀咕他都耳语回复了，但并不保证每次都保持意识清醒，

这个姿势让Even可以确定任何时候Isak都不勉强，主导权在“他”身上而“他”并没有停下来的意思，

快下到底的时候Isak一下仰起脖子，夹紧Even的那根无意识地张了张口，打个颤，胸向前顶了顶，昂扬的阴茎顶端抵住Even硬热的下腹，

Even情不自禁拱起背去吻“他”挺立的乳首，起伏的胸膛，让人怜爱的锁骨还有仰头露出的形状精致的喉结，裹在一层薄薄的皮肤里上下滑动，那一大片苍白美丽的皮肤他可以不倦地来回吻一万遍，如果Isak没有开始着急动起来的话…

“我太他妈爱你了，”

“操”Isak喘着坐在Even的阴茎上下，逐渐适应起这种内部撑满的感觉，微微仰着脸拉开点距离俯视，扯起嘴角问“你他妈还能亲准一个地方吗，我觉得我的鼻子都要被你拱掉了，”

抱怨归抱怨，Even胡乱印吻的时候Isak还是好好接住了一两个趋势要舌吻的信号，“他”看起来又饥渴又有点小小的得意，

好像烂的地方都是Even搞砸的，“他”是游刃有余的那一个，

是“他”让每个吻都升温，让每次Even要松开“他”质地柔韧的下唇更难，尽管那是Even的体温贴着“他”，Isak却是那么受影响，变暗变深邃的瞳色就像藏着团火…失神对视上一眼，Even深埋在“他”身体里的那根都会愈发硬热，明明Isak并没有调节自身体温，“变得更像人”，Even依旧能感觉到彼此温暖的过程…

（*人形AI可以把体温调节至37度或者一个合理范围，但机体发热有损内部构造，不推荐使用这个功能）

“你是要让我早泄吗？”Even的阴茎不受控地抽了一下，他不得不有点支起Isak，拍了拍“他”的屁股，意思是Isak不能老紧紧夹他，

“哦操问你自己啦，”Isak在屁股被拍的时候颤抖了一下，“也许你可以做点什么让我和你一起…”

Even低头用一种稍微有点别扭的弯腰姿势啃咬Isak的乳首，托着他屁股的一只手也移到前面，赶开“他”对自己略机械化地撸管，

“你对自己还真差劲，”Even有点喘着嘲笑Isak，不尽宠爱也从笑意里漏出来，Isak没空理他，他啃咬吸允舔舐到Isak的乳珠泛着水泽，硬立在那里说话的一点气声都会让“他”打个哆嗦，

因为Even弓着背的缘故，Isak的手又不太好抓他也不能回到自己的硬物上来个痛快，只能撑着Even身后的沙发靠背，那让“他”跪坐在沙发和Even大腿上上下的活塞运动更容易，当Isak专心找自己的前列腺点，恍惚地要冲到内部高潮时，Even也差不多要到了，

他用自己做时最喜欢的方式刺激着Isak的顶端，拇指和食指指节处有意每次撸到顶端时就挤压一下Isak的器官头部，这每次都打乱Isak已经非常急促的呼吸一下，Even爱死“他”齿缝挤出来不完整的“操”，他左手搭在男孩的跨上，为不影响到“他”上下的节奏，只是拇指下意识爱抚着Isak的鼠蹊附近薄而敏感的皮肤，

也没用很久，Isak大幅挺身颤了两下，如果不是Even的左手条件反射揽回“他”，Isak可能就要忘情从他腿上跌下来，他也在“他”绞紧内部的同时射了出来，

他们已经有好几次都是没约好一起到了，甚至都不需要彼此身体接触，Even起初还有放一些比较饥渴的钙片在边上，但他们只是望着彼此，镜像地把手放在各自相同部位套弄，高潮就会同步而来，

在短暂的晃神后，Even完全不记得是自己的右手还是自己的老二把他的男孩操翻了，他抱着Isak，把有些变柔软变重几乎挂在他身上的“他”更深地搂在怀里，没有急着把阴茎退出来的这一刻，要经验总结点什么实在有些多余，

“我爱你”Even很轻地耳语“他”，他的男孩不会面红耳赤不会掌心流汗，聪明是一种属性，争论撒谎告白都不会口吃眨眼，Isak此刻把左脸颊嵌在Even左边的肩窝里脸望向落地窗外，还沉浸于“为人”的余韵中，美丽眼眸估计也只映照着一片外面世界的落日余晖，

Even看不见“他”的表情，

But he’s sure there’s electricity between them.

  
  



End file.
